


Home

by drclarabelle



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drclarabelle/pseuds/drclarabelle
Summary: A glimpse of Clara's relationship with the Doctor.





	Home

            She sensed a whisper. A sigh floating among the stars. The skin behind her ears prickled, and she snapped into motion. “Concentrate, Clara,” she muttered as she pulled the lever down and thrust it forward.

            She strode out of her TARDIS full-step, eyes wide. She ignored the bite of cold around her ankles as she made her way through the snow. Her steps grew wilder, more erratic, then desperate until she saw him. She knew it! It had to be him. She knew it could only ever be the Doctor.

            He lay on his back, looking up at her, unmoving save for the smile that dawned on his face, crinkling his eyes. For a brief moment, Clara just stood, looking, absorbing as much as she could. She watched ice glinting off the silver of his hair and the lines gathering around the corners of his mouth as his smile shone on her. She saw the pure exaltation and adoration she had craved for too long in those old eyes, but then she blinked and saw the fear and the pain lurking beneath his happiness. She slid to the ground and knelt over him.

            “Clara.” He whispered just her name, but it thrilled through her. He remembered.

            He reached one hand up, taking his time, before stroking her cheek. His fingers feathered across her skin, and she tingled. She was finally home.

            “You came.”

            She put her hand over his and forced the threatening tears back. “ ‘Course, you daft old man.” She swallowed and opened her mouth to speak again.

            “Clara, this is important, so you have to shut up and listen this once. Okay, boss?”

            She nodded. His thumb slid across her cheekbone. “I love you.”

            Her eyes inflated and-

            “Get back!” The Doctor pushed himself up and Clara away from him.

 

            She shook her head and wiped her face free of snow before opening her eyes. She didn’t need to, though, to know what was happening. He wouldn’t have told her unless--.

            She could feel the warmth of the regeneration energy coursing through the Doctor’s body. She could see the light of it through her lids.

            She finally looked and wept as the Doctor’s body healed and reformed itself.

            Real life magic. Because when the regeneration light faded, Clara had the second chance to say, “I love you, too.”

            She didn’t know when she had moved, but she knelt again beside the Doctor. Clara leaned close and brushed her lips against the Doctor’s.

            When Clara lifted her head, the Doctor opened her mouth and sighed. An excess of regeneration energy floated up and danced into the dark. The inky, snowy night transformed into a lush meadow, all colours and brightness. The air seemed to shimmer, and everything glowed in a golden light. She opened her eyes and raised her eyebrows at Clara.

            “Thank you,” the words lilted out of her mouth.

            Another tear escaped, but Clara smiled and stood.

            The Doctor lived, and Clara knew she would live well. How could she not, being born out of love? But her Doctor had died, again, and she couldn’t quite kick the feeling that her job was done. She had given everything to the Doctor, and would gladly keep giving. But she had nothing left, having finally relinquished her heart. She could rest now.

            So she got back in her TARDIS and travelled across the universe to Gallifrey. And when she walked calmly back into the moment, her moment, she breathed a sigh of relief as the Raven took her at last.

           

            She blinked. It was twilight, but there were only stars. Stars and open, never-ending space. And her Doctor… His crinkly smile beamed at her, and he held his arms open to welcome her home.

 

            Back in the meadow, the Doctor sat up as she watched the mysterious woman walk away. “A lovely beginning,” she thought. Now if only she could find that blue box in all these trees.


End file.
